It Has Come to This
by Auramaster24
Summary: Since He found that Misty got pregnant, Ash hoped that one thing would never happen. now it has.. Can he face his ultimate fears? Sequel to Ash's heartache  Ash Vs Giovanni Oc and Daisy Waterflower  AuraBlondshipping Chapter 3 corrected
1. It Has Come To This

Chapter One

It Has Come To This

Since Ash found out Misty got pregnant, He has been hoping one thing does not happen.. What is it? Sequel to Ash's Heartache. Do not own the song It has come to this from sonic and the secret rings or sonic the hedgehog.

Ash woke up in a cold sweat. He looked at his sleeping wife Misty. They had been married for four years. Only last week did she tell him something that would change his life..

Flashback

Ash had gotten home that night from the Pallet town gym. His record was impressive for one so young. Not one defeat.. As he opened the door, Misty embraced him and came out with those three words..

"Ash.. I'm.. Pregnant."

Ash was filled with mixed emotions. Fear and Happiness. He twirled his beloved in his arms on his heels. He kept his fear at bay. . Misty was so pleased he took it so well. Maybe too well..

End Flashback..

Ash couldn't help but stare at his wife. She was the wind beneath his wings, so to speak. She made him believe in himself when he lost faith, even if she had to literally pound it in to him. He smiled to himself. He still hadn't figured out where Misty kept that mallet of hers. He then closed his eyes and thought to himself.

'_I promise Misty. I won't let anyone hurt you.. Or our baby.'_ he had a tear in his eye..

The next morning Misty awoke in a pleasant mood. She felt like walking on air. Or in her case, water.

"Morning, Ashy." No response.. She looked next to her to find his space empty. As she got dressed in her outfit for the day, (the one from the pokemon chronicles episode with the Luvdisc, can't remember name) She decided to keep her hair down. It now went to her shoulders, like hefr sister Lily's hair. She looked all over the house for Ash. She called even called the Pallet town gym. But he wasn't there. She sat in the recliner thinking where Ash could be. A loud sonic boom caught her attention. She breathed a sigh of relief. He was just training again. As he entered the house she noticed how worn out he looked..

"Ash are you okay?" she asked concerned. "I'm okay, Mist.." he panted smiling. " What was that? I did not know you could run that fast." Misty said in awe. Ash caught his breath. "Speed break, It makes me run at super sonic speed for a short time.. I haven't used it since.. " he stopped talking.. Misty knew he was thinking about that day when he was five..

"It still bothers you doesn't it?" she asked concerned. Ash nodded. " I never actually had a father growing up Misty.. I'm afraid." he admitted. It all made sense to her now. He was afraid failing as a father. They sat on the sofa.

"Ash, you'll be a great father. You have a great heart. And you have me and your mom by your side." she smiled. She put her hands on his. " I know it's important for you to train your Aura powers but please, try not to hurt yourself." she pleaded. "I promise Mist."

Eight months later..

Ash had been at the Gym taking care of the pokemon. As he closed the Gym for the day a large black crystal appeared from the ground.. He then saw "Him"..

" I finally found you.. Dear nephew.." Ash's heart stopped. "Giovanni!" Giovanni laughed. "It's been some time my nephew. It's been what seventeen years?" " Your no uncle of mine, You slime ball!" Ash snapped. Giovanni was most displeased. "You should really watch your temper brat, for I have a few "treasures" of yours. Giovanni moved to reveal all those Ash cared about.

"GIOVANNI! THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!" Ash yelled, anger in his voice. " No hiding for me boy, We are awaiting you at the Indigo league stadium. There we will end it. You have one hour.." The crystal then shattered. Ash fell to his knees with tears in his eyes.

'_I failed to protect them..'_ he thought. He then heard a comforting woman's voice, Followed by a man's..

"Don't give up now dear."

" You can make it.." Ash's eyes widened in shock.. There was no way.. Was there? He slowly turned to come face to face with the spirits of his parents.. Jason and Emily Thorndike.

"Mom.. Dad? What do you mean there's still time?" His father interrupted his questions.. "Look in the chest. Use what's inside to unlock the true aura within you.." His mother hugged him. "We are so proud of you. Our aura is with you.." They then faded into nothingness. Ash then went up his and Misty's bedroom to get the chest. What he found was quite a surprise..

In the Stadium..

Delia and Misty had finished filling Dawn, Johanna, May, Max, Norman, Caroline, Brock, Professor Oak, and Misty's sisters in on Ash's past. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

" Poor Ash.." Johanna started. Down below in the center of the stadium Giovanni heard her.. "Please Only the strong survive. His parents were weak.." A voice echoed out of nowhere.. "They weren't weak, They were smart." Giovanni threw a black aura sphere towards the commentators box. Only to find it empty. Ash's voice carried once more.. " Unfortunately for you, only the cat can play "cat and mouse". he laughed. Everyone in the stands chuckled. Ash had turned the tide on Giovanni..

"GET DOWN HERE WHELP!" Ash suddenly appeared behind Giovanni..

1 "I already am.." Giovanni turned his head only to get punched and get sent flying into the wall. He was buried underneath the rubble that toppled on him. Ash used this moment to set everyone free. As he set Misty free she embraced him. "Ash! I knew you would come!" She cried. "I will always protect you Mist. Always." Misty then felt a sharp pain in her stomach.. It was time.. She looked at Ash.. "Ash, It's time.." They heard Giovanni call..

"Your not going anywhere! We still have a score to settle." Ash looked at the others. They nodded knowing what he was going to Ask. He looked at Misty..

"Misty, Go you and the others get out of here. I'll meet up with you and our little one when I take care of "Tall and ugly"." she nodded and left. Not without saying..

"Be careful.."

Ash jumped down into the field below to do what needed to be done.

" I been wanting to settle things with you for along time!" Ash declared pointing a finger at his uncle.

"You pathetic twerp! I'll shut that that mouth of yours permanently!" (here's the song, Listening to it during the battle really brings the fight to life.)

Every single drop of all you got Every single drop of all you got

Every single bit of all you have Every single bit of all you have

Every single drop of all you got Every single drop of all you got

Every single bit of all you have Every single bit of all you have

Every single drop of all you got Every single drop of all you got

Every single bit of all you have Every single bit of all you have

It has come to this It has come to this

No other way No other way

Every single drop of all you got

Every single drop of all you got Every single bit of all you have

Every single bit of all you have It makes the only sense

As it all awaits Step in hope Kick time away

If this is what it takes to be In stopping this anomaly

Curing every destiny Into what it has to be

Just this once is all I ask to be

Turn me into stone if it can't be done If wrong starts walking we allcome running

There should not be a fight that is all in vain

It makes the only sense Kick time away

It has come to this It has come to this

No other way No other way

It has come to this It has come to this No other way No other way

Every single drop of all you got

Giovanni sent a barrage of needle-like black aura attacks at Ash. Ash had no time to dodge as they were to fast.. He felt like he was getting stung by a swarm of Beedrill.

"Aaahhhhhhh!"

As they drove away The others could hear Ash's scream of pain.. Misty whispered..

"You can do it Ash.. I believe in you.."

Ash lay on the ground Giovanni standing above him. He smirked. He grabbed Ash by the throat and lifted him up.. " You truly are weak, just like your parents. And your wife." Ash then heard Misty's voice.. "You can do it Ash.. I believe in you.." He grabbed Giovanni by the wrist and threw him down.

"Let me tell you what true power is.. True power is being able the will to protect those you care about. Power of the Heart.." Ash then took of his shirt revealing a large emerald tattoo on his back. (Think of the mark of the crimson dragon) "Behold, The ultimate power!" A large golden beam of light enveloped him shielding him from view..

Misty had gone into the delivery room almost ready to give birth. As the doctors set her up for delivery, Misty had asked that Delia and her sister's be there helping her. They gladly agreed. There were shouts outside of..

"LOOK IT'S THE LEGENDARY MARK!"

"THE MARK OF THE AURA!"

" THE CHOSEN ONE HAS ACHIEVED HIS DIVINE FORM!"

At the words Chosen One, they looked at each other. One person came to mind..

"Ash.."

Ash was now literally yellow. His hair was back and spiked up. Instead of his eyes being brown, they were blue. He gave off a flaming gold aura. Giovanni now stood in shock..

"It can't be.. Not.."

"That's right.. Aura Overburst.." Ash smiled. His smile then faded. "It is time to end this.. Overburst Blast!" Ash sent out a golden beam out energy obliterating Giovanni on the spot. Remembering his wife, Ash flew off to the hospital praying he would be on time..

Well Chapter One is done. Next up is What I call the baby chapter. I hope you enjoyed Ash's abilities. Will he be on time for the birth of his son or daughter? What will it be? Remember read review and no flames.


	2. Well Be there

Chapter Two

We'll Be There

Sorry for my slow updates. I'm running out of ideas for my chapters for my stories. I'm thinking of working on one at a time. Let me know which one I should do. Poll is up now. The song used in this chapter is We'll be there from the yugioh sound track. Lyrics are in bold. I don't own anything but the story, along with the Aura stones, and Aura Overburst.

Daisy- 27

Lily- 25

Violet- 26

Joel- 27

Ash was literally flying through the air. He prayed he would make it to Misty on time. But the battle had taken it's toll. The hospital was in sight. Getting a Aura reading on the others he cursed under his breath..

' _Twenty Third floor.. This is going to hurt..'_

In the waiting room..

Everyone sat around waiting. Waiting for news about Misty. Waiting for Ash to return. Suddenly a golden figure crashed through the window. They realized it was Ash. He was giving off a positive aura. He struggled to stand up. Delia came out to investigate the crash.

"Ash!" She hugged her son. "Your just in time." She smiled. Ash smiled as well. As Ash and Misty's eyes met. She had tears of joy in her eyes. He grabbed her hand. "Ash.. What happened to you?" Misty asked smiling. Ash smiling replied.. "You.. And our little one.." Misty smiled.

In a few hours Misty had given birth to a healthy baby boy. He had Misty's eyes and Ash's raven colored. Seeing it Misty sighed in a laughing manner. "He's got your hair Ash. I hope it will be tamable at least." seeing a possible comeback like old times Ash added.. "He's got your eyes Mist. Sure hope he doesn't have your temper." Misty laughed. She couldn't help it. It was like they were kids again. Of course by this time Ash was his normal self. (As close to normal for him) "What should we name him Ash.." Ash had an idea for the first name..

"How about.. Aaron?"

"Aaron.. Aaron Ketchum.." Misty tested it out. She liked it but it needed something..

"How about his middle name Ash.. How about.. Michael? After my.." Ash grabbed her free hand lovingly.. "Of course it's okay mist. I was going to suggest that."

Misty laid down holding Aaron who was fast asleep. Ash was sitting next to her, almost out himself. A knock at the door snapped Ash out of it.

"Where's My grandson?" Delia whispered. She was followed by Daisy, Lily and Violet.

In Cerulean City, a blue robed figure saw the gym in ruins just like his home in Sinnoh.. He feared the worst for his Daisy Lily and Violet, his mother and Sister. The figure broke down in tears and anger..

"Nooo!"

Back at the hospital..

Ash pulled out a medium white diamond. He gasped as he felt a surge of energy course through them.. There was someone else connected to the stones.. Just as his parents had told him in the letter..

Flashback..

Ash looked in the box to find a medium white diamond along with a letter..

_Ash,_

_This is the Aura stone of light. There are seven in all. As you know Aura is separated in seven elements. Fire, water, electricity, Wind, earth, light, and Shadow. Our family has guarded this stone waiting for the chosen one to claim it. On the night you were born we discovered from Arceus that you were the chosen one. You have the power to use the stones. There is one more though. He is slightly older than you. And when you meet him he may need your help. His name.. Joel Berlitz.."_

End flash back.

"I feel rage.. Sorrow.. " Ash grunted trying to hold on to the stone. "Who ever this Joel Berlitz is.." He was cut off by Daisy Violet and Lily. They looked as though they been slapped in the face. As did Mrs. Ketchum.

"Who?"

"Say that again.." "How do you know about him?

Ash explained everything.. Daisy placed her hand over her heart.. I'm going to find him.." before anyone could say anything she ran out in tears of hope.. She knew where to look..

'Please.. Please Joel be there...'

The figure was walking down the road to Cerulean cape, he sung to himself. The song _They_ had wrote together with him, To demonstrate their strong bond of friendship and love.. As he started it began to rain..

**Think of us and we'll be there,  
>In your heart forever.<br>Sometimes when you're unsure,  
>Sometimes when you're afraid.<strong>

**At times its hard to live,**  
><strong>With the choices you have made.<strong>  
><strong>Turn around and we'll be there,<strong>  
><strong>Always by your side.<strong>

**When its time to stand the test,**  
><strong>I know you'll shine above the rest.<strong>  
><strong>When you try and find your way,<strong>  
><strong>We'll be there...<strong>

**[ We'll be there... ]**

**Hold out your hands,**  
><strong>Promise to be true,<strong>  
><strong>Will make us always a part of you...<strong>

**[ Always a part of you... ]**

**When its time to stand the test,**  
><strong>I know you'll shine above the rest.<strong>  
><strong>When you try and find your way,<strong>  
><strong>We'll be there...<strong>

**[ We'll be there... ]**

**Stick together through thick and thin,**  
><strong>That's the meaning of being a friend.<strong>  
><strong>And when it's time to stand the test,<strong>  
><strong>Friendship shines above the rest...<strong>

He stood on cliff listening to the sound of the waves.. Suddenly a pair of headlights shone behind him. He didn't care who it was. His believed his Sisters and mother were gone along with his Fiancé.. He had no reason to on. For what good is life without that someone special.. He wanted to his pain to end.. In the car Daisy knew what he was going to do. He was going to jump!

Will Daisy be able to stop Joel before a misunderstanding costs Joel his life? Comment or suggestions please pm me. Read review and no flames.


	3. Telling The World

Final Chapter

Tell The World

The song I will be using this time is Tell The world from the Movie Rio. I will have modified it to for Joel and Daisy. Joel's lines will be in Bold and Daisy's will be Italicized. Both Joel and Daisy are Bold and Italic.

Dawn- 18

Daisy couldn't believe it. He was willing to do the unthinkable. There was one way to stop him. She ran to him with tears in her eyes..

"JOEL! NO! DON'T DO IT!"

Joel stopped as he was about to jump. He knew that voice.

_That voice.. I thought she was dead.. _He thought. He began to turn around, hoping his ears weren't failing him. Just as he turned, Daisy embraced him tightly. She looked at him and smiled. He had undergone a bit of a change. She noticed he looked tired as if he had the energy drained from him. His left eye was crimson red.

""Daisy? Is it really you?" He asked on the verge of tears.

""Does this Answer Your Question?" She began to sing softly..

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_

_every song on my lips I'm singing out_

_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_

_And anyone who ask I'll let them know_

_He's the one, He's the one_

_I say it loud_

_He's the one, He's the one_

_I say it proud _

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell for the whole crowd_

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell._

_I'm telling the world_

_that I've found a guy_

_the one I can live for_

_the one who deserves,_

_To give all the light_

_A reason to fly_

_The one I cn live for_

_A rason for life.._

'It really is her..' Joel thought. This was their song. Their song of love. He song his part looking into her sea green eyes..

**Every part in my heart I'm giving out**

**Every song on my lips I'm singing out**

**Any fear in my soul I'm letting go**

**And anyone who ask I'll let them know**

**She's the one, she's the one**

**I say it loud**

**She's the one, she's the one**

**I say it proud**

**Ring a bell, Ring a bell for**** the whole crowd**

**Ring a bell, Ring a bell.I'm telling the world**

**that I've found a girl**

**the one I can live for**

**the one who give all my heart**

**A reason to fly**

**the one I can live for**

**a reason for life.**

_**I'm telling the world**_

_**That I've found a **_**girl**/_Guy_

_**The one I can live for**_

_**The one who deserves**_

_**To give all my hear**__**t**_

_**A reason to fly**_

_**The one I can live for**_

_**A reason for life**_

"Come on. Lily, Violet and Misty are going to be so glad to see you again."

Joel held on to her for a moment.

"Daisy, wait. Before we leave, I have something to ask." he said blushing. Daisy hoped he would do what she thought..

"Daisy, The reason I was going to jump was because I thought you were dead. When I came back to Kanto, I came immediately to the gym to find it in ruins. I thought you were dead. The thing is, I can't live without you." Daisy was stunned by his words. He continued on..

"I realized a while ago that you were the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." He then got down on one knee and looked her in the eyes.

"Daisy Rose Waterflower.. Will you marry me?" His voice shaking. Daisy wiped her eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've dreamed of this moment. Of course I'll marry you."

Joel's focused his Aura and in his hand appeared a golden ring with a emerald stone. He then slipped the ring on Daisy's finger.

"Come on." She smiled. " Everyone's going to be thrilled."

Daisy filled Joel in on everything that happened while he was away. Joel told Daisy that the reason Giovanni got so powerful was because of him. Giovanni lured Joel into a trap concerning his father and stole his powers. Of all the inhumane tests and torture.. That was why Joel was so drained. Daisy stopped the car and put her hand on his leg.

"It's okay. He's gone now."

As they reached Misty's room, Joel tensed up, He heard Lily and Violet talking to Misty. He even heard his mother. Daisy knew how to cheer him up. She whispered her plan his ear..

"You're a genius." He chuckled. She strode into the room.

"I found trouble.." she said smiling. Joel then came in.

" I heard that, Daisy girl." Everyone but Daisy gasped. Joel had changed in the seven years since he was gone. Johanna walked up to him. Could it really be.. She had to be sure. Dawn watched as her mother was about to speak but this stranger stopped her.

"The light shall always shine through the darkness." Johanna's heart nearly stopped. It was him. She embraced him.

"Your alive! Thank Arceus!" Dawn was fed up.

"What is going on here!"

"Dawn, This.. This is your older brother." Johanna said with a tear in her eye. He explained when he left Sinnoh he came to Kanto. While stopping Team Rocket in Cerulean City He saved Daisy and they fell in love. He eventually met Silver Ketchum, a well respected Aura guardian who taught him how to control his Aura powers. He told them what he told Daisy.. He then smiled at Daisy

"Should we tell them?"

"Sure."

Joel took a deep breath. Daisy held his hand and smiled

"Also Daisy and I are getting married."

There were cheers from the room. Johanna was so proud. To think her son came back and now was getting married.

I'm ending it here. Don't worry. Epilogue will be up soon. Also there will be another story. Should Daisy and Joel have a child of their own? Boy or girl? Name suggestions? Let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Read review and no flames.


End file.
